Return to Hogwarts
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Minerva returns to Hogwarts after eight years, bringing along three new comers. When a stranger visits Annabeth's dream, telling of her mother's past - what will they ask of him? And what will Minerva do about it - if she ever finds out. ABANDON
1. Homecoming

1**Chapter One – Homecoming **

There was no moon and an eerie glow shone from the lake as a boat bumped against the shore. One person inside the boat stood, jumping lightly from the boat to the shoreline. Water splashed up around their ankles and they tossed a metal stake into the ground, then a cry as the boat slipped free of the rope and drifted towards the lake's center. A second person jumped from the boat, landing in the water, up to their waist as they helped the first person on land pull the boat towards the shore.

"Grab onto the bow Annabeth," the second person instructed, pulling their long, loose hair into a loose bundle at the base of their neck. They leaned forwards, lifting a rucksack from the bottom of the boat and tossed it asides besides the stake. Reaching back, she pulled a girl about eight years old from the floor and swung her lightly to the shore. The girl giggled, holding tightly onto her mother's shoulders, her curling auburn hair swinging in the light of lantern Annabeth had lit. She settled herself in a woolen blanket from the rucksack and leaned against a tree, curling the blanket tight around her shoulders.

"Mum, give me Ariana, I'll take her," Annabeth said as her mother lifted a bundle from the boat, cradling her in arms. The woman turned, handing her six-month old daughter to Annabeth, "Hold tight to her, Annabeth Kendra." She slung the rucksack over her shoulder and took Morgan's hand, leading them towards a small hut-like shack that was half-hidden in the shadows.

The hut itself had two rooms, a main room and a small bathroom. Along the entrance wall, there was a dresser, table with three chairs and a bunk bed with woolen blankets and thick black sheets. The bed mostly took up the wall but a small crib, also with a woolen blanket and the black sheets, occupied space at the foot of the bed. Besides the crib, there was a door leading into the bathroom. Opposite the door, there as a small fireplace, cupboard and a second bed, exactly like the bunk bed. At the foot of the second bed, there was a small trunk, filled with scarves, hats, mittens, outer cloaks, and sweaters – all with the same peculiar crest on them.

"Mum…?" Annabeth lay Lindsay in the crib, wrapping the woolen blanket tight around her, "do you think someone knew we were coming?" She sat on the bottom bunk besides Morgan, who had burrowed under the covers, "I mean, you only had Lindsay a few months ago, how would anyone know that?" Her mother turned, tears were glistening in her emerald eyes, as she sank into a chair.

"Annabeth," she paused, "I used to work here. When I discovered I was going to have Lindsay then I began fixing this place up. It was originally made for you, Morgan and Lindsay. But when I left here, then I made sure that when I came back, I could live here with the three of you. Now," she rose, pulling a small bag from the rucksack, "who's ready for bed?" Morgan jumped up, throwing the blanket against the wall as she ran towards her mother.

"Me!" Her curls bounced joyfully as she raced into the bathroom, her toothbrush clattering in the sink as she tried to reach the sink knobs. She turned back, "Annabeth! Help me puhweez!" she whined, waving the toothpaste over her head. Annabeth shrugged, somewhat reluctantly following her sister's complaints and followed her into the bathroom, totting her own toothbrush.

Their mother watched sadly as her two middle children carried on about who was going to have prettier teeth when they were done brushing. It pained her to see them grow up in her world without any clue on whom their father was. Her eyes sought the lakeside opposite the tiny boat they had used to enter the grounds, and at an even closer look, a white marble tomb. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks and she twisted a golden band on her finger, the ring was a promise, sealed with two gemstones, one emerald and the other blue, and it was her life.

Annabeth came from the bathroom, toothpaste coating her upper lip, she looked at her mother then wiped her lip on her sleeve, leaving a white strip of toothpaste there. She wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders and sighed, "Don't cry mum, we're here."

Her mother turned, placing a hand on her daughter's, "I know dear, and we are home, safe – forever."

"Not to be rude mum, but _where _are we?" Annabeth looked confused as her mother's eyes twinkled slightly - something she had never seen happen in her ten years of her life.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she smiled, "my home since the day I married your father."


	2. Dream Visitors

**Chapter Two – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

She slept fitfully that night, her dreams filled with twinkling blue eyes and a pair of strict-looking emerald ones. Tossing and turning, she kept hearing the words, "_you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me_.*" Then, as if in a dream, a person was coming towards her.

He had a long silvery beard with hair just as long. He wore pale sky blue robes and his cloak was deep midnight blue with emerald embroidering on it, a phoenix feather and wand crossed, with blue and green sparks shooting from the wand's tip. His eyes were a magnificent dazzling blue and seemed to twinkle when he smiled and his nose was crooked as if it had been broken a few times. He conjured a large, squashy, emerald green chair and sank into it, conjuring a second and gesturing for Annabeth to sit in it.

"Hello," Annabeth smiled nervously at the man, who was looking her over, nodding as if satisfied with something. He seemed to ignore her and he pulled a photograph from his robes, nodded again and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Annabeth?" His voice sounded like the man who had been calling out in her dream earlier, "Are you Annabeth?" She nodded, _who was this person and _why _did he know her name? _He continued, his eyes twinkling, "And you have sisters? Morgan Catheryn and Lindsay Ariana, if I'm not mistaken." Nodding again, Annabeth looked curious.

"Who are you? What do you know about my sisters and I? What do you know about my mother? Do you know my father? Who is he? What is my family doing at Hogwarts? Is my father ––" The man held up his hand, smiling.

"Patience Annabeth," the man's voice held a bit of humor in it, "I will answer most of your questions, some though, I will leave for you to ask your mother. There are some stories that just can't be told. The relationship between your mother and father has been one of those stories that can't be told. Some information about your mother can be told. Only, I don't feel I have any right to inform you of your father's past, or even his name, without the consent of your mother." He paused, "I have the ability to visit people in dreams – maybe tonight, I can speak to your mother and find out what information I can give you."

"But I will tell you a little about your mother," the man leaned back, "– but first, I must introduce myself," he held out a hand, "Albus Dumbledore." Annabeth took his hand, grasping it and smiling.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, what exactly do you do in the Wizarding world?" Annabeth tried to look apologetic, "Mum just told me that I was a witch a few days ago, then we've been traveling to Hogwarts since then." Albus nodded, his eyes softening, "I was Headmaster at Hogwarts, and yes, I am dead. I taught your mother and her friends, Voldemort, later even Harry Potter and his friends just before my death. Right after your mother finished her schooling, I was able to defeat Grindlewald, he was a Wizarding counterpart of Adolf Hitler, I'm sure you know who that is…am I correct?"

"Yes, but I don't know much about the world history as I left school after fifth grade. But please, tell me about my mother." Annabeth whispered eagerly.

"Almost a week before the – as some would say – downfall of Grindlewald, your mother was married. I was one of her closest friends, even though I was her teacher while she was in school, and the day she was married, she looked the happiest I had ever seen her. She applied for a job with the Ministry and became one of the Aurors on the Alpha-Hit Squad. To be quite honest, I never saw your father more worried the day she was asked to go after Grindlewald. You see, she had the job before she was married then returned to her work. When Armando Dippet died in December of 1956, I became Headmaster and was in need of a new Transfiguration teacher. I owled your mother and she left her job at the Ministry and came to teach here within a week.

"I appointed her Gryffindor Head of House and Deputy Headmistress in 1991 after our previous Deputy, Gryffindor had retired from his place as the Muggle Studies teacher, when I also employed Charity Burbage to replace him." Albus paused, looking up, "Well, I'll stop there for tonight, that was about three years after you were born, and Morgan had just been born, I assume. I will try and ask your mother somehow soon how much more I can tell you. Good night Annabeth." Albus rose, helping Annabeth up.

"Goodnight Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for telling me about my mother." Annabeth gave Albus a smile. Albus returned her smile, his eyes twinkling, he closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"My pleasure, Annabeth. Minerva McGonagall was one of my best friends and I valued her friendship very much." Albus gave one last wave as Annabeth faded into a dream. She sighed, resting peacefully as she awoke.

* * *

* CoS. US edition, pg. 264


	3. I Love You

1**Chapter Three – I Love You **

Minerva closed her eyes; her children had been sleeping for a while as she sat by the dying fire, reading. Snuggling under her covers, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The room was dimly lit and smelled faintly of parchment and lemons. Blinking open her eyes, Minerva realized she was dreaming – and someone with twinkling blue eyes had been watching her. She sat up, throwing her arms around the man before her, all tiredness forgotten. He held her close to his chest, running his fingers through her long, wavy curls.

"Minerva," he breathed her name, kissing her forehead, "I've missed you." She whimpered quietly, looking up to face him, "Albus, tomorrow, I'll wake up and find this is all dream. Stop," she pulled herself backwards from his chest, and slid from the squashy chair she had been in.

"Mina, will you listen to me?" Albus grasped her wrist, pulling her besides him on the chair, "Please?" Minerva sighed heavily, closing her eyes and looked up, staring into his eyes, "You want to talk about our children don't you?" Her smile faded, "Albus please, it's hard enough raising them on my own, but I don't want to follow some plan you've drawn up for their future. I want them to be happy, without knowing who their father is."

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible my love, you see, I met Annabeth in her dreams tonight. I told her that I would try and tell her everything I could. She is old enough to understand what happened between us. I only told her that we were friends and she has no clue who her father is." Albus explained.

"Good, I want it to remain that way." Minerva snapped, "I didn't want them to know anything about you, and now, Annabeth is going to badger me about our 'friendship'. Honestly Albus, where was your head?"

"Where it has been the past one hundred some years, firmly attached to my body." Albus frowned, "Mina, I really think –"

"If you're going to say anything about what Annabeth should know about us, it can wait. I will tell her when I am ready, and when she is the age I was – when I first realized I was in love with you. No sooner, no later – I am her mother and _I _alone am going to tell her." Albus' excitement at seeing Minerva faded quickly, hurt and anger replacing it.

"Minerva, please – don't be like this. I think we –" Albus was cut off as Minerva pressed her lips gently against his, her arms winding their way around his neck. Giving in, Albus pulled Minerva off her feet, kissing her with everything he felt. He wound his hands in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent of mint, and lilac.

"Albus," Minerva pulled back, resting her forehead against his chin, "please. I really think I should be the one to tell Annabeth, not both of us." She paused, "It's not that I _don't _want you to tell her. But I want both of us to tell her – together. But that wouldn't happen until my death …" she faded away, gazing towards the mat she had been laying on. Albus sighed, "No my love, we can tell her together, now," he paused, "besides, if you tell her the day you realized that you were in love with me, you won't have to wait long. If I remember correctly, I remember there was a certain first-year Gryffindor who was very taken with her handsome Transfiguration professor from her first day of class."

Minerva swatted Albus' arm playfully, "Shut up," she laughed, a blush forming on her cheeks. She rested her chin on his shoulder, pulling herself onto his lap. Leaning forwards, she pressed his lips to Albus' ear and whispered, "Now, I'm going to leave now. And I forbid you to tell Annabeth anything about us. Ever." She pulled herself from Albus' arms, fading away slowly as she left the dream-world in which she longed to stay.


	4. Home

1Chapter Four – Home

The first sounds Minerva heard when she awoke was the sound of Lindsay's crying and reluctantly she rose, Annabeth rising as well.

"Mum? Who was Albus Dumbledore?" her voice held hope and excitement as Minerva moved wearily towards the table to feed her.

"He was one of my friends, and he taught me when I attended Hogwarts. After I graduated, he assisted me in training to become an Animagus, or a person who can turn into an animal at will. Why do you ask?" Minerva responded quietly, annoyance and hurt at Albus' carelessness to so causally introduce himself to their eldest daughter mixing with the sadness that none of their daughters would truly know Albus for the man he was. But Annabeth didn't end her questioning there.

"Who was our father? Did this Albus person know him? What's the Alpha-Hit Squad? Why did you come back to Hogwarts?" She asked hurriedly in a fluffy of joy at her mother's seemingly perfect response to her first question.

Minerva eyed her daughter and sighed; _Albus Dumbledore. He's the same man. A group that protects wizarding folk against rising foes. Because I loved your father._ She answered the questions silently to herself then closed her eyes, "Let me explain them one by one. First off, I am not telling you who your father was right now, Annabeth, you have questioned me since you could speak on who your father was and I'm not planning to tell you at this moment. Secondly, Albus was my teacher, he taught me and then once I began working at the ministry of Magic, I met your father and fell deeply in love with him, and then, as Albus probably told you, we were married soon afterwards. The Alpha-Hit Squad? Did Albus tell you _everything _about me?"

Annabeth laughed, "No mum, just a quick summary of your life up until now … I guess." She shrugged, "But keep going, I still have more questions."

"Of course," Minerva replied, cradling Lindsay in her arms, "I'll tell you about the Alpha-Hit Squad first, although there's not much to tell. The members of the Alpha-Hit Squad, a sub group of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, are trained to go after highly dangerous wizarding criminals and deal with high-level crimes. And lastly, I went back to Hogwarts because I wanted to teach." She paused, "More questions?" Nodding Annabeth went into another flurry of excitement and chatter, while she settled Lindsay into her pen and handed down a blanket for her.

"How did you get to know Albus? Did you ever have a crush on him? What did our father look like? Do we have any other siblings?" She slowed as Minerva held up her hand, her green eyes narrowed, but smiling.

"Four questions at a time. One, I met Albus because he was my teacher, then later my mentor and friend. And yes, I'll admit it, like most girls in my year, I did have a bit of a crush on Albus, but it was soon forgotten when I met your father. And what he looked like," Minerva sighed, "he had wavy auburn hair, it was a bit too long in my opinion but I didn't mind it too much. He also had deep, caring eyes – they were an azure gray color, almost a dark gray at night, I guess." She paused, "And yes, you did have one older sister, see your father never got his wish for a son, but she died soon after she was born. You see," Minerva cut across Annabeth's cry, "I was rather ill at the time and very weak both mentally and physically, so caring for a newborn child was pretty hard. I just wasn't able to support her at the time because of my illness. You're named after her you see, her name was to be Kendra Rosemarie McGonagall."

Annabeth nodded, rising, and crossed towards the door, "There's someone out there mum, he's tall. I think he's watching us … should we close the blinds?" Minerva crossed the room, now holding a sleepy Morgan's hand, "Ah, Rubeus, I told him we might be coming, Annabeth, feed your sister and I'll be back." She gave her eldest daughter Morgan's hand, pulled a think cloak from a hook and picked up the lantern, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Rubeus," Minerva smiled, "how are you?" The half-giant smiled, then laughed, causing Minerva to blush. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, "Sorry, I was up half the night, Lindsay, my youngest, wouldn't sleep."

"They're all yours an' Albus' – righ?" He asked, looking towards the hut. Minerva nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes, and sadly she nodded, "Yes, all three of them. Annabeth – she's twelve. Morgan's four years younger, she'll be eight in a few days. And then Lindsay, she was born a few days after …" she shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't even want to think about it."

"There, there," Rubeus patted Minerva's shoulders, "it's all righ'. We're all here, if yeh need a thing er two." He sighed, "He was the greatest, you're lucky to be his wife Minerva." He added, "Many women wanted that, an' you're the only one he desired – even when you were a student. He told me so."

Minerva looked up, "Really? He loved me even before I graduated? When did he say that?"

"Righ' after I was expelled yeh see. He wanted me to keep it secret – give me somethin' special to guard, in a ways … yeh know? To make me feel important – since well, yeh know about my family." He smiled again, "He loved yeh Minerva, more than life itself if yeh ask me." Minerva nodded, feeling tears well up again, and she swallowed, closing her eyes briefly.

"Albus always trusted you, sometimes I doubted his loyalty to you, I wasn't sure myself to be honest with you." Minerva felt her cheeks grow hot at this but she continued, "But you were like a son to him, I suppose. Albus told me, while we were waiting for you to bring baby Harry to drop him at his Aunt and Uncle's, that he would trust you with his life – I really think he's right about that." Her breath caught in her throat, "Can you keep an eye on the girls, I want to …" she trailed off, and Rubeus nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her knees to buckle slightly.

"Of course Minerva, I'll be around if you need anything."


	5. You're Not Alone

1Chapter Five – You're Not Alone

Minerva made her way slowly towards the lakeside, keeping the cloak wrapped around her shoulders, and silently, she sank to the ground, her fingers brushing the marble tomb. Her eyes closed but tears found their way down her cheeks, spilling onto the grass and stone in front of her.

"Professor?" She heard a surprised voice and hurried footsteps, and then someone knelt besides her. They placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right Professor?" Minerva turned her head, faking a smile, and shrugged, "I'm fine Harry, I just …" she paused, trying to work her thoughts into words, "…I haven't been here for a while, the memories just …" she paused again, "…it was harder for me than I thought." She whispered, her eyes landing on a withered bouquet of flowers at her feet.

"I should've brought something for Albus," her voice shook. Harry gave a forced laugh, "Mine was last minute," he pulled a package from his robes, "he always talked about getting too many books for gifts, so I brought him a book, about getting people to stop giving you a certain item, such as books, for a gift." He smiled, placing the package on the ground at their feet, "It was the least I could do … he taught me so much, in so little time. I only wish I could've done something."

"You never told me what you two went out to do that night, why?" Minerva asked, sitting more comfortably on the ground, leaning against the tomb's cold surface.

"He asked me not to tell anyone, ever." Harry responded, "I want to tell someone so badly, to know that I'm not keeping the biggest, as some might say, mystery of what happened that night, from the world."

"Why can't you tell me?" Minerva asked, her voice shook slightly, "I wouldn't have anyone to tell, nor would I want to anyways."

"He … " Harry sighed, as Minerva fixed her familiar teacher's glare on him, "…I guess I could, but…"

"Albus didn't tell you one of the deepest secrets Hogwarts has ever kept did he?" Minerva whispered, her eyes turned towards the large castle besides them. "Did he?" She asked, as confusion spread across Harry's face.

"I'm not sure what you mean Professor." Harry replied, hoping he didn't look as stupid as he felt.

"Of course you don't. Very few people know, not even the whole staff knew." Minerva sighed, "But, I ask you, not to tell a soul – can you promise me that?" She asked, as Harry nodded slowly.

"I don't understand though, why can't any one know? And who does know?"

"Rubeus knows, and I suppose Filius. But, you see, it's concealed within the Ministry too, I doubt anyone there know either."

"But _what _is so secret about it?"

Minerva shook her head, and pulled a long golden chain from the neck of her robes. At first look, Harry thought it was a miniature time-turner, but at a closer look, he realized it was a wedding ring. Looking up, Harry met his former professor's eyes.

"And…?" He was starting to get annoyed that she was being to quiet about it.

"Read the inscription," Minerva urged, passing the ring to his open palm. Harry grasped it and turned it towards him, narrowing his eyes against the reflection, and his eyes widened slightly.

"But why is it so secret?" He asked, dropping the ring into Minerva's palm. She sighed, "For many reasons, mainly the fact that I was forty-four years Albus' junior and, once Albus appointed me as his deputy, it was, by then, illegal."

"Oh." Harry nodded, "I see," then he paused, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry yourself over it, you've already got too much to worry about." Minerva snapped, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm not, I just … I wouldn't have pushed for reasoning on why you wanted to know so badly professor."

"I knew Albus' basic ideas, although it took me ages to get it out of him, he didn't seem to want many people to know that he was leaving that night. Which, in a way, seems odd because he always went out late for numerous reasons," a slight grin touched Minerva's lips and she continued, "Although, I didn't know he was actually planning to get the Horcrux – was it the real one?" She looked slightly nervous, as Harry closed his eyes.

"No, someone with the initials R.A.B. got there before us, they took the real one. In its place was a fake one, a much lighter locket then I remember, and a note, because whoever R.A.B. is, well, they're dead."

"So you're saying that this R.A.B. person had the real Horcrux?" Minerva whispered, "You and Albus got a fake one?" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she sagged against the stone, "Am I right?"

"Unfortunately yes, trust me, I didn't want to leave him there when we got back. But Albus insisted that I leave, so I wouldn't see anything. I think he knew what was going to happen, he didn't want me to be involved in it," Harry replied, staring at the ground, "Though we have the real one, Umbridge had it, that's what the whole thing about imposters in the Ministry, with all those Muggleborns being let out, was about. All to get the locket."

"So you got the locket, and in your second year, you got Riddle's diary. Any more?" Minerva looked deep in thought, "I think Albus said something about there being seven Horcruxes."

"Yeah. The ring he was wearing last year, that was one. Riddle's snake, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and, himself, I guess. Unless there's one that he doesn't know about, which would seem weird."

"I'll bet there is," Minerva replied, "remember in your fifth year how you had the dream about Mr. Weasley being attacked. Well, you saw through the eyes of Tom's snake, which is a Horcrux, so, it's likely that you're the Horcrux he never meant to create." She sighed, rising, "Well, I ought to go Harry, I've got three girls who need lunch," Harry's cheeks turned pink at this, "and I don't want to keep Rubeus waiting forever."

Turning, she paused, and from her wand tip, she conjured a long-stemmed rose, which she lay besides Harry's package. Her eyes met Harry's briefly, "If you need anything Harry, feel free to owl me, I won't be teaching this year so I'll have time to help you, Ronald and Hermione search for the Horcruxes if you'd like."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind professor."

"Minerva," she responded, "Call me Minerva, I doubt you'll be returning to Hogwarts anymore Harry. At least not for your education, there's really nothing more Hogwarts can teach you."


	6. Authors Do Drop Lines

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
